April Fools!
by Akasuna no Acan Cashmere
Summary: Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat menyebalkan bagi Lucy. Bagaimana tidak? Dia mempunyai tiga alasan untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini. Yang pertama, Natsu hampir membuatnya terkena serangan jantung. Kedua, Natsu membuatnya Erza, Happy, dan Gray salah paham kepada dirinya dan pemuda berisik itu. Ketiga... / Warning inside. DLDR. Mind to Rnr?


April Fools!

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Waning: (maybe) OOC, (and maybe) typos, etc. Don't Like? Simple. Don't Read.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di Magnolia. Sinar mentari perlahan menyusup ke balik gorden dan mencoba membangunkan seorang gadis berambut pirang yang masih terlelap di alam mimpinya. Tapi, sang mentari tidak menyerah. Dan usahanya pun berhasil. Gadis itu tampak sedikit terganggu dengan sinar matahari yang menusuk lembut matanya. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, dia memutar badannya.

Buk!

Gadis yang diketahui bernama Lucy Heartfilia itu merasakan kalau mukanya sedang menubruk sesuatu. Hmm… lembut, agak keras, dan… hangat.

Jantungnya hampir lepas begitu melihat objek yang ada di sampingnya. Dada seorang pria. Lucy memberanikan diri untuk mengadahkan kepalanya keatas, melihat siapa sang pelaku yang seenak jidat tidur di sampingnya itu. Lucy menahan nafasnya. Dia langsung melihat muka _close up_ seorang Natsu Dragneel. Tetapi, ada satu hal lagi yang membuatnya tambah _shock_.

Natsu tidak pakai baju.

TIDAK PAKAI BAJU.

Dia sangat _shock_. Belum selesai dia memproses apa yang terjadi di otaknya, perutnya dilingkari oleh sesuatu yang lembut, hangat, dan berotot.

Gadis bermarga Heartfilia ini sukses menjerit begitu Natsu memeluknya dengan erat seperti sebuah guling.

"Luce, ada apa?" tanya Natsu dengan suara serak. Nyawanya masih belum terkumpul sepenuhnya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?!"

Natsu bergumam-gumam tidak jelas sebelum dia terlelap kembali.

"Bangun!" Lucy memukul-mukul dada bidang Natsu dengan keras.

"Aaah, nanti saja. Aku masih ngantuk," igau Natsu.

"SEKARANG!"

Lucy akhirnya menendang pemuda itu ke lantai. Natsu mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sempat mencium mesra lantai kamar Lucy. "Apaan sih, Luce? Sakit, tahu!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?!"

"Menumpang tidur," jawabnya sambil terus mengusap kepalanya yang nyut-nyutan. Lucy membuat pose _facepalm _mendengar jawaban polos Natsu.

"Bukan! Maksudku, kenapa kau tidur di kamarku, dan tanpa memakai baju?!" Lucy agak histeris sendiri saat menanyakan ini. Mukanya merona.

"Oh? Itu karena tadi malam panas, sih. Makanya aku buka baju. Tadinya aku mau buka jendela, tapi nanti kau masuk angin."

Lucy _blushing_ mendengar jawaban Natsu. "Be-begitu? Kukira karena terlalu lama berteman dengan Gray kau jadi punya kebiasaan buka baju begitu."

Natsu mendecih mendengarnya. "Tentu saja tidak! Jangan samakan aku dengan stripper itu, ya! Omong-omong, mana Happy?"

"Mana kutahu. Aku hanya melihatmu begitu bangun tadi."

Natsu mengangguk. "Sebenarnya, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Hmm… kalau tidak salah, Jii-chan ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting kepadamu."

"Hee? Menyampaikan apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya disuruh menyampaikan itu."

Sang Stellar Spirit ini mengangguk dan tersenyum jahil kearah Natsu. "Omong-omong, Natsu…"

Natsu mengarahkan kepalanya kearah Lucy. "Apa?"

"Karena kau sudah tidur di tempat tidurku seenaknya, dan juga karena kau sering mengambil misi solo bersama Happy, membuatku jadi sering menganggur di guild…," Lucy sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menyeringai. "Kau harus kuhukum!"

"Apa hukumannya?"

"Aku akan mencoret-coret mukamu!"

"Silahkan."

Lucy agak sedikit curiga dengan Natsu yang menjawabnya dengan sangat santai. Tapi Lucy tidak peduli. Dia mengambil tinta dan kuas lalu mencoret-coret muka Natsu yang menurutnya… ehm, sedikit imut dan tampan itu.

"Wahahaha! Kau harus liat mukamu sendiri, Natsu," Lucy tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk muka Natsu. Natsu yang masih duduk anteng di kasur Lucy itu menampilkan _smirk_ mematikannya.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang giliranku."

"Ap- Kyaaa, Natsu!"

Lucy _blushing_ begitu menyadari bahwa Natsu mendorong dan menindihnya. Tangan kirinya menahan kedua tangan Lucy. Natsu mengambil tinta dan kuas dari tangannya dan mulai mencoret-coret muka Lucy.

"Gantian. Aku ingin menghukummu karena kau sudah mencoret-coret mukaku ini."

"Tapi tadi kan kau setuju!"

"Tidak boleh protes."

Natsu mencoret-coret muka Lucy yang mengkerut itu dengan bersemangat. Setelah puas, dia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Puas?" tanya Lucy kesal. Pipinya digembungkan.

"Belum. Sekarang, rasakan… ini!"

"Kyahahahaha! Natsu! Kyahahaha! Hentikan! Hentikan! Hahahaha!" Lucy menggeliat kegelian begitu Natsu menggelitikinya. "Natsu! Kyahahaha! Su-sudah, sudah!"

Natsu menghentikan kegiatannya menggelitiki Lucy. Sekarang, Lucy sudah terengah-engah di kasurnya dan mengatur nafasnya.

"Lusshy! Natsu! Aye?! Kalian sedang apa?!"

Natsu dan Lucy menoleh kearah sumber suara. Terlihat Erza, Happy, dan Gray yang sedang berada di perapian melihat mereka dengan muka tidak percaya.

"Astaga! A-apa yang kalian lakukan?!" teriak Erza. Mukanya sudah memerah seperti rambutnya.

Gray melongo. "Natsu, aku tidak percaya kalau kau berani melakukan _itu_ dengan Lucy disini…"

Tentu saja, siapa sih yang tidak salah paham jika melihat Natsu dan Lucy sekarang. Natsu yang _topless_ sedang menindih Lucy di kasur dan Lucy sedang terengah-engah dengan muka memerah –karena kebanyakan tertawa-. Belum lagi tali _tanktop_ oranyenya sedikit orang juga pasti menyangka kalau mereka akan melakukan _itu_.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kalian lihat! Ini bisa dijelaskan!" teriak Lucy panik.

"Ha-Happy! G-Gray, lebih baik kita pulang saja. Kita hanya mengganggu mereka bermesraan disini," komando Erza dengan wajah yang merah. Dia sudah menarik Happy dan kerah baju Gray hingga penyihir es itu sesak nafas.

"Kita tidak bermesraan!" bantah Natsu dan Lucy kompak.

"Ufufufu~ dwreekiterrrruu," Happy menutup mulutnya dan menahan tawanya.

"Diam kau, baka neko!" amuk Lucy dengan muka merona hebat.

"Awalnya aku ingin mengingatkan Natsu apa dia sudah memberitahukan perintah Master kepada Lucy. Tapi ternyata kalian sedang…," merah muka Erza sekarang sudah merambat ke telinga. "Maafkan kami mengganggu kalian. Silahkan dilanjutkan, aku kembali ke guild dulu. Jaa," dengan kejam Erza menyeret Happy dan Gray kearah perapian dan meninggalkan Natsu serta Lucy.

"Kalian bertiga, gunakan pintu!" Lucy kembali mengamuk. "Dan kau, Natsu, minggirlah! Kau berat, tahu! Cuci mukamu, sana! Setelah itu pergi dari sini!"

"A-aye!"

Natsu berlari kearah kamar mandi Lucy dan mencuci mukanya. "Huh, kenapa sih, dia? Tiba-tiba marah gitu," gerutunya.

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, Natsu mendapati Lucy sedang meletakkan tinta beserta kuasnya kembali ke tempatnya seraya bergumam-gumam tidak jelas.

"Luce, aku sudah selesai mencuci muka. Aku pulang dulu, ya! Jaa!" Natsu bergerak membuka jendela dan meloncat kebawah.

Lucy segera meloncat ke tempat tidurnya dan melongokkan kepalanya kebawah. "NATSU! Setidaknya gunakan pintu, baka!"

"Cerewet! Lebih cepat lewat jendela!"

"Awas kau Natsu!"

"Oh iya, Luce, nanti kita lanjutkan yang tadi, ya!" Natsu memberikan cengiran nakal pada Lucy.

Muka Lucy sukses memerah dibuatnya. "A-apa yang kau katakan?! Natsu baka!"

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju guild Fairy Tail, Lucy tidak henti-hentinya merutuk-rutuki Natsu. Dia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, menandakan kalau dia sangat kesal. Dia berpikir pasti setibanya di guild orang-orang akan menggodanya dan menjadikan kejadian tadi sebagai gosip terhangat di Fairy Tail. Tetapi, setibanya di depan pintu guild, kemarahannya kepada Natsu menguap dan digantikan oleh rasa penasaran.

'_Sebenarnya, apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh Master, ya? Kok perasaanku sedikit tidak enak,'_ batinnya. Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya dan memasang senyum bersemangat. Dengan semangat dan senyum cerah, Lucy membuka pintu guild kesayangannya itu. "Ohayou, minna!" sapanya ceria.

Hening.

Tidak seperti perkiraannya bahwa dia akan disambut dengan godaan-godaan yang membuatnya malu. Malah, tidak ada yang menjawab sapaannya. Lucy memandang mereka dengan tatapan heran dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Ya, karena Lucy sudah datang, semuanya berkumpul!"

Semuanya menuruti kata Makarov tanpa protes dan berkumpul di dekat bar. Perasaan Lucy semakin tidak enak. Master ketiga sekaligus master keenam Fairy Tail itu melirik kearah Lucy.

"Ada hal penting yang harus kusampaikan. Jadi, tanpa bertele-tele lagi, aku akan segera mengumumkannya."

Suasana kembali hening. Tidak ada yang berkomentar, apalagi membuat keributan.

Perut Lucy terasa mulas. Perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak kali ini.

"Lucy Heartfilia."

Bahu Lucy menegang begitu namanya dipanggil. Semua mata melihat kearahnya. Perasaan tidak enak Lucy terbukti sudah.

"Aku umumkan kalau kau kukeluarkan dari guild Fairy Tail."

Mata Lucy membulat. "A-apa?" cicitnya. "Ta-tapi… kenapa?"

"Kau sudah menyebabkan beberapa masalah selama berada di guild ini. Entah karena diculik, ataupun diincar karena kau ini seorang penyihir arwah. Kami menganggap kau itu hanya merepotkan kami saja selama berada di guild."

Tetes-tetes air mata kekecewaan, kemarahan, kesedihan, dan kebingungan bercampur dan menyusuri pipi porselen Lucy dengan deras. Dia tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Semua menatap Lucy dengan pandangan kasihan.

"Tapi-"

Belum sempat Makarov menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Lucy sudah berlari kearah pintu guild dan membukanya secara kasar.

"Ck, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Gray, kejar dia!" perintah Erza.

"Siapapun kecuali Gray-sama!" Juvia memeluk erat lengan Gray dengan erat.

"Natsu saja!" teriak seseorang.

"Tidak boleh! Tidak boleh Natsu! Lagipula dimana dia? Di saat seperti ini malah menghilang! Cih! Gajeel!"

"Aku keberatan!" Levy memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk memeluk lengan kekar Gajeel. Mukanya merona.

"Geehee, kalau si Kecil sudah bilang begitu, apa boleh buat."

Erza putus asa. "Jet!"

"Ke-kenapa aku?"

"Tidak ada penolakan! Kau bisa menemukannya dengan cepat!"

"Ta-tapi-"

"PERGI SEKARANG!"

Jet yang ketakutan mendengar suara tinggi Erza segera kabur mencari Lucy.

.

.

Lucy terus berlari, dan tanpa sadar kakinya membawanya ke tempat Natsu dan Happy biasa memancing. Dia menyandarkan diri di pohon dan terisak-isak.

"Ke-kenapa mereka setega itu? Ke-kenapa?" tanyanya berulang kali dengan suara pelan. Tangannya mengusap air matanya yang terus menerus keluar tanpa hambatan.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Jet untuk menemukan Lucy. Tangannya menepuk pundak Lucy yang masih bergerak naik turun itu.

"Lucy…"

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Lucy menatap tajam Jet yang ketakutan. "Kau mau memberitahu syarat-syarat yang harus dilakukan jika keluar dari Fairy Tail? Tidak perlu repot-repot karena aku sudah tahu dan aku akan melaksanakannya," ucapnya dengan nada sarkastik. Jet menatapnya dengan pandangan iba.

"Tapi Master belum selesai mengatakan-"

"Aku menduga kalau Master akan menyuruhku mendengarkan apa syarat-syarat keluar dari Fairy Tail dan menyuruhku menghapus lambang guild ini. Tenang saja, aku akan melaksanakannya."

"Tapi setidaknya kau harus mendengarkannya!"

"Kenapa kau memaksaku, sih?" tanya Lucy kesal. Air matanya mulai berhenti, walaupun matanya masih berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Tapi ini penting, demi kelangsungan masa depanmu!"

Lucy mengerenyitkan dahinya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Anggota tim Shadow Gear ini mendesah pelan. "Pokoknya kita kembali ke guild."

"Jet, maksudnya ap- kyaaa!"

Jet segera menarik tangan Lucy dan berlari menuju guild. "Jet! Kurangi kecepatannya! Kakiku! Kakiku!"

Jet tidak mempedulikan protes yang keluar dari bibir Lucy. Dalam waktu singkat, mereka sudah kembali ke guild. Lucy ngos-ngosan.

"Apa-apaan kau tadi? Rasanya kakiku mau putus!"

Jet menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Gomen, Lucy. Tapi kalau tidak begitu, kau tidak akan mau kembali ke guild."

Lucy membuka pintu guild dengan kasar. Hatinya masih sakit dengan perkataan Makarov tadi. Semua orang menatapnya. Dan… apa perasaan Lucy saja kalau mereka mendesah lega?

"Lucy! Anak nakal! Aku belum selesai berbicara!" omel Makarov.

"Jadi, apa lagi yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya Lucy dengan suara bergetar. "Kau mau aku menghapus lambang guild ini di depan semua orang? Baik. Mungkin setelah ini aku bisa masuk ke Blue Pegasus atau Lamia Scale. Mungkin disana aku tidak akan banyak merepotkan orang," ujar Lucy dengan nada sarkastis. Air matanya kembali meleleh.

"Lucy, tapi kau harus menyadari itu. Mungkin ini membuat hatimu sakit, tapi itulah kenyataannya."

"Kupikir Fairy Tail lebih mengutamakan teman daripada nyawa sendiri. Ck, _bullshit_. Ternyata… kalian selama ini melindungiku hanya karena terpaksa?" Lucy mengusap air matanya. "Padahal aku sangat senang bisa masuk ke Fairy Tail," lanjutnya pelan, hampir tidak terdengar. "Kalau begini, Fairy Tail tidak ada bedanya dengan dark guild yang lainnya-"

"Lucy Heartfilia!"

Lucy menghentikan ucapannya begitu mendengar suara Makarov yang menggelegar.

"Aku tahu kau sakit hati, tapi jangan sekali-kali kau menjelek-jelekkan Fairy Tail!"

Lucy langsung terdiam.

"Kau belum mendengar lanjutan kata-kataku tadi! Memang benar kau ini merepotkan orang-orang di guild ini. Tapi…"

Lucy memberanikan diri memandang Makarov, bersiap menunggu lanjutan kata-kata yang akan keluar dari kakek Laxus itu.

"Tapi bohong!"

Suasana ruangan yang tadi sunyi senyap seperti kuburan berubah menjadi lebih heboh dari aksi tawuran antar kampung.

"Kita berhasil menjahili Lucy! Yeeyy!" sorak para anggota Fairy Tail itu. Lucy melongo.

"Ap-apa yang terjadi sebenarnya disini?"

"Natsu! Natsu Dragneel! Mana anak sialan yang telah membuat Lucy, anakku yang cantik ini, menangis?!" teriak Makarov. Lucy semakin melongo. Natsu? Apa hubungannya?

"Seseorang tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi di sini!" teriak Lucy frustasi.

"Natsu! Kalau kau seorang PRIA, keluarlah dan jelaskan apa yang terjadi kepada Lucy-kun!" teriak Elfman.

BRAK!

Pintu guild yang malang itu ditendang dengan brutal. Seorang pria berambut salmon tengah memberikan _grins_ andalannya kepada semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu. "Ahahahaha, maaf karena aku telat, minna! Aku lupa membawanya, jadi aku ambil dulu dirumah!"

"Sialan! Kenapa kau bisa melupakan hal penting itu? Dasar otak api!"

"Ulang lagi perkataanmu, stripper!"

"Korek telingamu, otak udang!"

"Ice princess!"

"Flame-head!"

"Ekshibisionis bermodalkan boxer!"

"Cowok pinky!"

"Hoo… kau mencari ribut rupanya," Natsu menampilkan seringai andalannya kepada sahabat sekaligus rival abadinya itu. Tangannya yang berapi sudah mengambil kuda-kuda untuk menghajar muka Gray.

Erza segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melerai Natsu dan Gray, tetapi sepertinya dia kalah cepat dari…

BUAK!

… Lucy.

"Urusai! Cepat jelaskan apa yang terjadi disini!" Lucy menghajar Natsu dan Gray dalam sekali pukulan. Mukanya bahkan lebih kejam dan bengis dibanding Erza, membuat para anggota guild ketakutan.

"A-aye! Natsu / Gray jelaskan!" ucap Natsu dan Gray bersamaan dan saling menunjuk satu sama lain. Mereka saling melirik tajam dan menempelkan jidat mereka.

"Oi teme, kenapa tidak kau saja yang menjelaskannya, manusia berhati es batu?"

"Harusnya aku yang menanyakan itu, nafas api sialan!"

"Berhenti bertengkar! Kau, Natsu, jelaskan apa yang terjadi padaku! Se-ka-rang!" Lucy menunjuk hidung Natsu dengan kejam. Natsu menciut mendengarnya.

"A-aye!"

"Bukan 'aye!', baka!"

"Ara, ara… Lucy, kau ingat sekarang tanggal berapa?"

Otak Lucy berputar cepat. Dan kemudian, dia teringat sesuatu.

Sekarang tanggal 1 April. Dan ini artinya...

"APRIL MOOOOPP!" teriak satu guild, membuat Lucy sangat ingin menghantamkan kepalanya ke dinding saking malunya.

"Aku disuruh oleh Mira untuk mengeluarkanmu dari guild. Tapi tentu saja itu hanya akting dari kakek tua renta ini. Mana mungkin aku mengeluarkan anak kesayanganku dari guild?" tawa Makarov.

"KYAAAA! Aku malu sekaliii!" Lucy menutup kedua mukanya dengan tangannya. Rasanya semua darahnya sudah naik ke kepala, membuat mukanya sangat merah.

"Oh iya, Lu-chan, katanya Natsu ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu."

Natsu mendekati Lucy dan menarik lembut kedua tangan Lucy yang masih menutupi muka cantiknya itu dengan telapak tangannya yang lebar.

"Luce... aku dengar dari Levy kau sering mengeluh padanya karena akhir-akhir ini aku selalu mengambil misi solo tanpamu. Kau ingin tahu alasannya?"

Lucy menundukkan mukanya semakin dalam. Demi apapun, muka Lucy sudah benar-benar merah padam sekarang! Dan apa-apaan ini! Natsu menggenggam kedua tangannya dan bicara dengan nada serius? GYAAA! Dunia sudah gila!

Natsu memegang kedua pipi Lucy dan mengangkatnya pelan. "Alasanku untuk mengambil misi solo sebanyak mungin adalah… karena aku ingin memberikanmu ini," Natsu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru merah kecil dari sakunya dan membukanya. Tampaklah sebuah cincin berlian yang berkilau indah di dalamnya. Lucy terperangah dan tanpa sadar dia sudah merosot dan terduduk di lantai. Air mata kembali menyusuri pipi mulusnya.

"Luce?" Natsu panik melihat Lucy yang menangis. "Luce? Kenapa kau menangis? Kau tidak suka ya sama hadiahku? Atau mereka terlalu keterlaluan membuat kejutan kepadamu?"

Lucy menghapus air matanya yang terus meluncur turun dari pelupuk matanya. "Ini… lelucon April Mop juga, kan? Kalau iya, sungguh ini sangat tidak lucu, Natsu."

"Ini bukan lelucon! Memang Mira yang merencanakan semua ini untuk mengerjaimu, tapi aku benar-benar tidak sedang bercanda! Lihat mataku!"

Iris karamel Lucy menatap onyx Natsu yang menunjukkan kesungguhan yang kuat. Tidak ada kebohongan sedikit pun di matanya itu. Onyx itu pun melembut. "Kau lihat aku tidak bohong, kan?"

Lucy mengangguk pelan dan mengusap matanya. "Psst! Natsu!" Natsu melirik kearah Mira yang menunjuk-nunjuk jari manisnya dan disusul menunjuk-nunjuk Lucy yang masih sibuk menghapus air matanya.

"Jadi, Luce," suara Natsu kembali terdengar serius. "Maukah kau menikah denganku? Menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku? Menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir dalam hidupku?"

Lucy menatap Natsu dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Lucy mulai menangis bahagia. Natsu menghapus air mata Lucy seraya tersenyum lembut. "Jadi, bagaimana, Luce?"

Luce mengangguk dan memeluk Natsu. Suasana guild langsung menjadi sangat heboh, lebih heboh dari yang biasanya.

"Selamat, Lucy-san! Natsu-san!"

"Itu manis sekali, Natsu!"

"Natsu! Lucy! Kalian memang sangat JANTAN!"

"Lu-chan! Natsu! Omedettou!"

"Geehee, akhirnya Salamander mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Bunny Girl!"

"Akhirnya kalian akan segera menyusulku dan Bisca."

"Kyaaaaa! Romantis sekali! Hatiku sampai berdegup kencang! Natsu, Lucy, aku tidak mau tahu pokoknya buatkan aku keponakan minimal 10 orang! KYAAA! AKU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK SABAR MELIHAT PARA DRAGNEEL KECIL BERLARIAN KESANA KEMARI-" belum selesai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Mira pingsan saking bahagianya.

"Juvia juga mau dilamar Gray-sama!"

"Oh iya, Luce," Natsu berbisik di telinga Lucy dengan suara seksi, membuat Lucy meleleh mendengarnya. "Kita lanjutkan yang tadi, ya. Yang di kamarmu tadi pagi."

"Ap-"

Natsu mencium bibir pink Lucy dengan lembut dan bernafsu. Lucy benar-benar terkejut. Mira yang baru sadar merasakan kepalanya mulai pusing lagi. "Seseorang, tolong rekam adegan itu untukku…," adalah kata-kata terakhirnya sebelum mantan model ini pingsan lagi dengan muka yang sangat bahagia. Wendy pingsan di sebelah Mira begitu melihat adegan _kissing_ itu.

"Mama, kenapa mata Asuka ditutup?" tanya Asuka dengan polos.

"Kamu belum boleh lihat ini, Asuka sayang."

Setelah 8 detik, Natsu melepaskan tautannya di bibir mungil Lucy. Lucy memegang bibirnya dengan _shock_ dan…

Brukk!

Lucy pun pingsan dengan suksesnya.

"Waaa! Luce! Bangun! Jangan ikut-ikutan pingsan seperti Mira dan Wendy, dong!"

"WOOOOOHH! Natsu, tanggung jawaaaabb!"

"Memangnya aku melakukan apa?!"

Nah, Lucy, Natsu, kalian siap untuk mengabulkan permohonan Mira tadi… secepatnya?

.

.

.

.

End

* * *

Haloo! Acan disini! ^^

Perkenalkan! Nama author adalah Akasuna no Acan Cashmere, bisa dipanggil Acan :D (readers: iya udah tau *lempar pake batu*). Acan adalah seorang penulis fanfic yang ingin melebarkan sayapnya di dunia per-Fairy Tail-an (?) setelah sukses terjun di dunia per-Naruto-an dan per-Detective Conan-an (?) (Readers: apaan sih Acan gaje *dihajar*)

Salam kenal, semuanya! :D

Sedikit curhat, Acan langsung jatuh cinta pada Fairy Tail pada tontonan (?) yang pertama. Tsaahh~ Ceritanya, Acan yang kepo dengan Fairy Tail meminta animenya ke teman sekelas Acan yang seorang otaku, sebut saja dia Embip. Embip pun berbaik hati untuk memindahkan anime dari episode 1-175+movie+OVA 6 itu ke flashdisk Acan. Dan begitu Acan nonton episode yang pertama, Acan baru tau kalo ini adalah anime tentang sihir (._.)v *dijorokin ke sungai Amazon*. Dan Acan pun berhasil menamatkan anime sebanyak 175 episode itu (tanggal 5 besok bakal ada lagi! ^^) beserta movie dan OVAnya selama hampir 1 bulan, kalo perhitungan Acan ngga salah. Ga peduli ada pr, ulangan, ataupun jam bangun pagi menghadang, Acan tetep nonton -_- *jangan ditiru!* Gila, ini anime berasa narkoba, bikin kecanduan -_-

Dan kegilaan ini diperparah lagi oleh teman akrab Acan di SMP dulu, sebut saja dia Yukino Hikari, yang juga nge-pens berat sama Fairy Tail. Bahkan dia sempat meng-klaim kalau Jellal adalah calon suaminya di masa depan. (Yukino Hikari: Fitnah! *dilempar sampe ke Gunung Hakobe). Dan akhirnya, Acan pun memberanikan diri untuk menulis dan mempublish FF ini. Semoga Reader-san pada suka, ya! ^^

So, big thanks untuk Yukino Hikari yang udah setia menunggu fanfic gaje ini. Buat Embip juga makasih banyak! ^^ Dan juga makasih banyak buat para silent readers ataupun readers yang berkenan meninggalkan jejaknya di kotak review.

Arigatou gozaimasu! XD


End file.
